HackBloopers
by Corien M. A. Celest
Summary: mainly what the .Hack characters mess up on. WARNING:LOTS OF SUBARU, SORA, PIROS, AND SILVER KINGHT BASHING!
1. Default Chapter

Okay its time fooooooooooorrrrr .Hack//Bloopers!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own .hack or any thing else random in this fic. Will anyone help me take over the world though?  
  
Corien: hi! This is my first fic so dun kill me! I will accept flames, but dun blame me if my demon form takes over and kills u! ^-^  
  
Crim: I suggest u listen to her...  
  
Corien: also, I warn u that there will be sum Sora, Subaru, Mimiru, and more character bashing! Oh and I thank my friend Mireielle A.K.A madame woof woof for some of the ideas in this fic!  
  
Chapter 1... The .Hack//SIGN Beginning Theme Bloopers!!!!  
  
Mysterious girl (now to be called Sarah for my lack of creativity) in the very beginning does her dance and hits the camera when she puts her hand out in front of her. She puts her hands over her mouth and says "OH!!! I AM SSSSSSSOOOO SORRY!!!!!"  
  
Sarah starts over then does her cartwheel...thing then falls and lands on her ass.  
  
Now with the close ups!  
  
Mimiru does the close up of her face and starts cracking up. Laughing can be heard off stage.  
  
Bear does the close up of his face and does the confused face...thing. Laughing is once again off set.  
  
Aura is doing her floaty thing in the middle of the song. Subaru who is just too stupid and dense to know that she isn't supposed to be under Aura when she is floating is of coarse walking under her... Aura's support wire breaks and Aura falls and lands on Subaru. Aura "AHHH!!! Damn that hurt!" Subaru "could... you... please.... get.. off... of.. me..! You're really heavy!" Aura starts crying so all of the people from all of the .Hack series start beating up Subaru for making Aura cry.  
  
Now on with the character uhhhhhhhhhh weapon show off mabobs..  
  
BT swings her staff and hits Subaru off stage. Subaru kinks BT's staff with her axe. BT "you broke my staff you bitch!" BT starts using random spells on her.  
  
Bear is moon walking and trips over himself. He knocks Mimiru off her ladder that she normally jumps from rendering her unconscious.  
  
Corien: well that's it for now! I'll update soon with more bloopers from the beginning theme!  
  
Crim: please review! 


	2. HackMore Insanity

Now for .Hack//Bloopers  
  
Corien: Hi every one! I can't believe I got 2 reviews on my first try!! Thank you all. Unfortunately my demon form escaped and destroyed the house across the street due to on flamer. Anyways I still don't own .Hack or anything else random in this fic. Therefore don't bug me! I still accept flames but if u don't like the story then don't read it. Also special in this chapter by request: TSUCASA BASHING!!!!!!!!!! Also: DATA DRAINING!!!!!!!!!!!..... I love to data drain... * data drains random people and monsters and " accidentally" data drains Subaru, killing her *  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Director: Well Mimiru still hasn't woken up so who wants to take her place in the beginning theme?  
  
Blackrose: Oh! I do I do!!!  
  
Director: Okay.  
  
Blackrose: * does Mimiru's part *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ * with me and mireielle at my house *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Corien: That's not Mimiru....  
  
Mireielle: Oh!!! LOOK IT'S MIMIRU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Corien: You're an idiot... * sweat drop *  
  
Corien: Well that was too short so I'm going to put some other random bloopers in here.  
  
Crim: We're all doomed...  
  
* back stage Kite and Blackrose run into Shugo and Rena *  
  
Kite and Blackrose: Hey look!!!!! Mini mis!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~  
  
* on set *  
  
* Sora walks by the camera singing "man I feel like a woman" *  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
~~~~~~~****~~~~~  
  
* in liminality on the third disk where Mr. Toukawoka has a phone call * Person at the front desk: Mr. Touk Tok T T T oh whatever, come to the front desk you have a phone call.  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
Tsucasa: .....  
  
Elk: ......  
  
Tsucasa: ......  
  
Kite: .... I'm bored.  
  
Elk: * to Tsucasa * you stole my identity!!!  
  
Tsucasa: DID NOT!!!!! U STOLE MINE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elk: DIE!!!!!!!!!!! * uses a random spell on Tsucasa *  
  
Tsucasa: .... * dead *  
  
Kite:..... * data drains elk then goes off and data drains Sora *  
  
Blackrose: That was random...  
  
Corien: Well I guess that's it for now.... please R&R and give me any suggestions for characters u want bashed just tell me! Ja! 


End file.
